Never Say Never'
by hollie-x
Summary: Brendan and Ste are watching TV when the subject of marriage comes up :) The way I want the recent spoiler to pan out xx


**My version of the upcoming spoilers, well this is the way I want it to go kind of :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Television programmes. Brendan really didn't understand his boyfriends taste in them. He'd much rather watch Top Gear anyday than this shit Steven watches. Yet, he still found himself sitting beside him, bowl of crisps and a bag of Haribo in hand watching My Big Fat Gypsy fucking Wedding. Fantastic. Just what he wanted.

Brendan looked over to Steven, unable to speak due to the unhumanly amount of crisps he'd shoved into his mouth. They didn't need words when they communicated; just one look could portray their emotions easily to eachother. Brendan raised his eyebrow, before somehow smiling without the food falling from his mouth.

Ste didn't even look in Brendan's direction, he knew he was looking at him. He could feel his eyes on him. "Yes Brendan?"

He knew full well what that look was. It was the 'What the fuck are you watching, you idiot face.'

Brendan chewed and swallowed before answering the question. "You know what."

"Do I?" Ste replied. Course he did. He just wanted to wind Brendan up even further.

"Gypsy wedding Steven seriously?"

"Nowt else on is there?"

"Course there isn't." Brendan said back, placing his feet on the table in front of him and grabbing another hand full of crisps. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Time passed and Brendan had actually found himself more engrossed in the programme than he expected to be. He still hated that he was sitting here watching it mind, but if it made Steven happy he was fine with it. He just hoped this wouldn't get passed around the village that he was watching a programme about...marriage...dresses...hair...

Ste spoke, he hadn't the whole duration of the show. "I don't understand why kids wanna get married that young."

"Yeah..." Brendan trailed off. He wasn't really in a position to comment.

"Like, seriously you've got your whole life ahead of you. Why would you wanna tie yourself to one person and start dropping babies? Planned babies like."

"Yeah..."

Ste turned his head, noticing Brendan's expression.

Crap.

"Brendan I didn't mean it like that. I know you and Eileen were different and..." Ste found it difficult to explain, his words not coming out the way he wanted them to. The hole was being dug deeper.

"It's fine Steven."

"No sorry, I'm sorry." Ste took Brendan's hand, with a worried frown on his face.

"Steven honestly it's fine. I was never supposed to marry Eileen. Calm down"

Ste smiled back at him, giving him a quick kiss and apologising once again. Back in the day Brendan would have probably had a massive argument with Ste for doubting his marriage to his wife, basically insinuating he did wrong and was a failure as a husband and partner. This had proved how much Brendan had changed though, how he agreed that his marriage would have never worked out as much as he would have loved to kid himself.

"Jesus look at that dress!" Brendan pointed to the screen, open mouthed. It amused Ste how Brendan was more or less actually _enjoying_ the show now.

"I think you'd look lovely in one of them Brendan." Ste replied, amusing himself.

"Fuck off, you'll look better. You pull anything off."

"I think that meringue is an exception somehow. I look much better in a suit.." Ste laughed.

"Yeah, yeah you do." Brendan agreed, eyeing Ste up and down, imagining the him wearing one. Hot.

"Why we even having this conversation? Not like I'm gonna get married again is it?" Ste chuckled, even though there was obviously dissapointment present.

"Why not?"

Ste looked up. Shocked was one way to describe the look on his face. Had Brendan just asked why he felt he would never get married again? This was Brendan. Catholic Brendan. Being gay was one thing, but being married, exchanging rings with another _man_ was a completely different story. Ste didn't exactly know what to say. Had Brendan just proposed?

"Did you just say why not?"

Brendan nodded.

"Oh errrr... I dunno. Because it's not like we're ever gonna get married is it? I mean like, no that's laughable init? We're happy as we are ain't we?"

"Course we're happy. I love you, even you do watch shit but never say never Steven..."

"Are you like proposing?" Ste teased.

"Course I ain't. Just don't ever rule it out. It might happen." Brendan winked.

Okay that was weird with a capital W. There was obviously nothing Ste wanted more than to be joined with Brendan properly, legally, share a surname, but he just never thought that would happen in a million years. The thought of actually walking down an aisle to see the man he always wanted to be in an 'out in the open relationship' with had been dreamed about numerous times in the past. To know that could actually happen sometime in the future was perfect.

"Oh right. Errrrm..." Ste didn't really know what else to say, he was a little embarrassed to think that he thought Brendan had just proposed and then be told that no, he actually hadn't. "Pass me a ring then." Ste said, changing the subject.

"Depends what kind of ring..." Brendan teased, smirked.

"The haribo you git..."

Brendan chuckled, searching the bag for the sweet Ste had requested. He found one near the bottom, shocked to see how many he'd actually eaten in the last half an hour. Brendan reached over and took Ste's hand, placing the ring around his finger. "There we go baby."

"Shut it you." Ste nudged him, laying down onto Brendan's lap and taking his finger in his mouth and eating the haribo in one swoop.

"Can I watch the rest of this now?" Brendan gestured to the TV.

"Oh getting idea's are we?" Ste laughed, before turning his eyes to the television once more, Brendan's words ringing in his ears.

Never say never.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
